nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bomba
Bomba is a mouse avoider that Nitrome released for Miniclip on November 3, 2008. The player's goal is to guide the character using the mouse, and reach all the designated stars without touching the walls or any moving objects. Controls * Move - Move character *'Space' - Allows player to let go of Bomba and move the mouse freely around. The game states that it should be used in case the player's or wrist becomes tired. * Click mouse - Drop bombs, if the character is holding a bomb Levels :If you need any help, refer to any of the various hints scattered through-out the levels. ::Level one sign There are thirty levels in the game Bomba. Level 1 :Remember, touching ANYTHING will lead to loosing a life! ::Level one sign This course just requires the player to light up all stars while avoiding four rotating gears and the walls. Level 2 This course is the first to have enemies and moss both of which need to be destroyed with bombs. After the moss is destroyed (it doesn't matter if the enemy is killed or not), the player can head to the stars. If moss is touched, Bomba will also loose a life. Level 3 This course is the first to have water, which will drown Bomba if it stays in too long. This course also has big bombs, which are much larger and cause a larger blast. The big bombs can cause Bomba to loose a life, if the player isn't careful. Level 4 This level features, not only moving gears, but moving boxes as well. The boxes will only move up to down, and can crush Bomba. Level 5 On this level, the player is introduced to the flame power-up. It is used to burn the player's way through the moss, to the star. Level 6 On this level Bomba must use the flame power-up to break its way through all of the moss, without bumping into walls. Level 7 :Remember, bombs, all bombs, will float in water. ::Level 7 sign On level 7 the player first must use the flame power-up to get through the moss, then they must get a bomb and destroy the moss at the top of the water, while avoiding the deadly fish. Level 8 On this level, Bomba is introduced to flying bombs. There are four gears on the corners too. The player has break the moss with the flying bombs, without hitting the deadly purple bugs. Level 9 In this level, there are bombs in moss that explode when neared. Level 10 Force fields are introduced in this level. Bombs must be used to bomb the player's way through the level without hitting the force fields. A deadly gear is also found in this level. Bombs aren't affected by forcefields, though. Level 11 Time bombs are introduced. This level requires agility and speed, as the player has to move fast as to not die n the explosion of the time bomb, and agile as to not bump into walls. Level 12 A circle must be guided to the bottom of a designated area, where more than one circle has to be moved to get all stars. Level 13 Many spiders and a single worm moss creatures are the foes of level 13. All stars must be obtained, then enough bombs to destroy the moss at the bottom of the level. Level 14 Bomba must use the bombs to blow up the creatures that increase and decrease in size. Level 15 The player must go down a narrow chute and avoid walls on all four sides. After obtaining the bombs, the player should go up that same tube and destroy the moss whilst avoiding gears and disks. Level 16 This level is submerged mostly in water. The player - like in level 11 -, has to be agile and quick. Level 17 A trio of flying pink bugs and a spider are the only enemies in this level. Flying bombs have to be used to push through a force field, then go up the zip line to the last star. Level 18 Long worms move around this level. Stars have to be lit up whilst avoiding these long terrors. Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level Gallery Bomba play.png|Level ten of Bomba Bomba play2.png|Bomba level eleven Bomba level complete.png|Level Completed message Ending Enemies Enemies in Bomba include: *Fish *Purple bugs *Spiders *Moss creatures Pick-Ups Pick Ups include: *Flame pickup *Bombs Hazards *Wall - The player explodes when contact is made. *Water - The player drowns, if he/she is in it for too long. Furthermore, moss and bombs float upwards in water. *Gears - Gears rotate all the time, as such, the player has to be careful as to not hit the gears when passing them *Boxes - The player can enter some boxes, although there is usually very little space in a box. *Force fields - Bomba cannot pass a force field, but bombs can Unused content Images An image of a screen exists that has the look of a regular Bomba screen, only it has the words "hello there" and underneath that "da da da". This is presumably a test for displaying text. BM9.png|The screen Scripts Present in the game are unused Action Script scripts, all of which call upon removed images from the game. All of them have the prefix "Test" and the suffix "MC", between these words being what the script is. The scripts TestBoulderMC, TestHitMC, and TestMonsterMC exist, from their name, they were all created early in development and were meant to test certain functions in the game; TestHitMC likely testing either a hazard or something colliding with something else, TestMonsterMC either testing an enemy or a hazard (although enemy is more likely; many scripts in the final game that have the suffix "Monster" are scripts relating to enemies), and TestBoulderMC likely testing a projectile, bomb, or hazard. TestBoulderMC is unusual in that it is the only script in the game that has the word "Boulder" in its name, and does not have a word between the prefix (Test) and suffix (MC) that is used by other scripts. This may suggest that Bomba may have been a different game during development; alternatively, "Boulder" may refer to the shape of Bombs, which would mean that TestBoulderMC is an early test for how bombs would work. Below is each script's source, raw, and P-code. Click show to open the collapsible box. Trivia *"Bomba" is in fact the word "bomb" in Spanish, Portuguese, and Polish. Category:Games Category:Mouse avoidance games Category:Miniclip games Category:2008 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games